In related art, PTL 1 discloses a motion control system for a vehicle that aims to maintain vehicle stability by performing vehicle stability control based on detecting occurrence of a specific operation that induces a spin tendency of the vehicle, and then detecting a vehicle behavior change that results from the specific operation. For example, performance of an overmuch steer operation or load shifting operation by a driver may be detected as the specific operation, and as well as this, the divergence of a steering angle behavior and actual yaw rate behavior may be detected as the vehicle behavior change that results from this specific operation. The vehicle stability control is performed when these detections are made and when control start conditions for when there is a spin tendency are satisfied.
Furthermore, PTL 2 discloses a vehicle behavior control device that performs control of vehicle behavior, based on a stable region and an unstable region that reflect characteristics for a vehicle slip angle β and a slip angular velocity Δβ, such that a vehicle state changes from the unstable region to the stable region when a spin tendency is detected.